


(Mis)adventures in Shopping

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Early/Pre-Canon, F/F, Secret Crush, for the movie it's pre, for the musical it's early like right after Beautiful, it depends on if you're working with the movie or the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Veronica, Heather has a fucking big mouth, Heather is pissed off, and Heather is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mis)adventures in Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://rockmusicalcinderella.tumblr.com/post/122597283788/these-assholes-also-tysm-w

“Uh, Heather, is there any reason you guys are paying for all this stuff?” Veronica asks her new … Friends, tentatively. No one has ever bought her clothes like this or without any strings attached before. It’s definitely suspicious. She thinks.

The Heathers (yes, her friends are  _all_ named Heather, no, they aren’t fans of nicknames) exchange a glance. Whether they’re not sure which one of them she’s talking to or checking to see what  _lie_ to tell her (no, she’s not paranoid. Well, not too paranoid), Veronica can’t tell.

Heather Duke—green Heather, the jealous bitch—steps forward, adding another blazer, still blue, to Veronica’s giant pile. 

Heather McNamara—yellow Heather, the nice bitch—smiles sweetly, “it’s no big deal, Heather maxes her dad’s card all the time.” Thankfully, she doesn’t add more to the pile.

“Besides, she’s only gonna pay if she thinks you look cute in it—which she definitely will,” Heather absentmindedly says.

Heather Chandler—red Heather, the mythic bitch—freezes at that. An angry blush almost the same shade as her scrunchie spreads across her cheeks as her piercing eyes silently murder Heather for that. “ _Heather,_ ” she all but growls, “ _what_ did you just say?”

Veronica isn’t quite sure what Heather said either. It almost sounded like she said that Heather thinks she’s cute. Which would never happen. Ever. In a billion years. Because as … As so very … Very  _very_ beautiful as Heather Chandler is, Veronica knows she’s straight.

Uncertain—and with a significantly beat down ego, from her own thoughts too— Veronica tries to catch Heather McNamara’s equally confused eye.

“I, uh …. Nothing?” It’s a filthy lie.

“Really, sweetie, was it?” Heather growls, not even moving towards the taller girl.

Veronica almost wants to laugh at Heather’s look of sheer terror, Heather’s anger, and Heather’s confusion. Except Heather would turn on her if she did.

Gulping, the taller girl offers a sheepish smile. “Um, I may have said you would think Veronica will look cute?”

Heather seethes for just a second before regaining most of her composure. “Shut up, Heather!” she snaps.

“Sorry, Heather,” she mumbles.

There’s a beat and then Heather is walking off to some other part of the shop. Her shoulders don’t drop. Not even a little.

Veronica glances at Heather and mouths, “what was that?”

Heather just shakes her head, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t ask. She’ll kill us all,” the other girl sighs. Veronica pretends that explains anything. She ends up just staring at Heather for an hour.

(Heather isn’t exactly complaining about that.)


End file.
